caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Outage (Part 3 and 4)
Plot Part 3 The students, faculty and Kibosh all hide from Razznik in the Answertorium room. Thatch blames Ra for giving Razznik the Cleptor while Kibosh claims that it is partly his own fault for trusting Razznik, the latter finds out where they are and starts pounding at the doors for two hundred years of cleaning Kibosh's "filthy old floors", using him for lightning bolt practice and making him collect sewer worms (Kibosh's favorite dessert). Razznik then leaves to look for other ghosts to steal their powers, Kibosh also leaves to warn everyone in the Underworld, especially the ghosts and orders everyone to find a safe place, even if it means leaving the school. After Kibosh leaves, Casper suggests leaving on Cappy's ship, although Cappy claims that he cannot drive without his power of "not being able to see". As the creatures exit the school, the gargoyle that Alder and Dash "saved" follows them, offering them a scum tea or brush their tentacles, much to their chagrin. When they arrive to the deck, a monster lake student finds the pirate ship sunk on the bottom of the sea, although it is brought back up by the sea monster and Casper claims that it is because the ship was on his nesting ground. The students get aboard the ship (with the gargoyle carrying the headmasters piggyback) and Cappy asks Casper how could he drive the ship when he now has no sense of direction, Casper tells him he has to as they have to warn the Ghostly Trio about Razznik, as the ship floats away, Razznik arrives to the deck, he had left an ear on the deck and overheard Casper talking about ghosts on Deedstown and follows them, when he reaches them he sprays Mosshead's moss on the ship, Beaky throws Mickey's make up at him but Razznik burns it, then he grabs the ship and starts shaking it back and forth and threatens to sink the ship unless they send Casper to him, Casper attempts to reason with Razznik but he doesn't listen and tries to steal his powers until Ra manages to kick him off the ship. The students and faculty praise Ra and the gargoyle who served Alder and Dash now wants to serve Ra instead. Unknown to them, Razznik hide himself below the ship and arrived to them to Deedstown. At the Trio's manor, Casper tells his uncles what happened and tells them to go to Jimmy's and Razznik could never look for them there. Meanwhile, Jimmy talks with his father on the phone and assures him that he will warn him in case he sees any creature and as soon he hungs up he sees Casper and his uncles in his living room, Casper assures that he can explain this. Jimmy walks to the window and is shocked to find that Casper's classmates, teachers and the gargoyle are all in his backyard. Fatso asks Jimmy if he is going to finish the ice cream he just dropped on the floor and the episode ends. Part 4 The creatures are all gathered in Jimmy's living room, Casper explains to Jimmy why they are there and Jimmy allows them to stay. When Mr. Bradley comes home, everyone hides as best as they can while Triclops looks out for Razznik on the roof, Mr. Bradley doesn't see the creatures but hears when Triclops falls off the roof and starts getting suspicious, a man arrives to the Bradley Residence looking for Mr. Bradley, claiming that he saw a leprechaun and the creatures realize Razznik is on the town. Casper thinks on a plan that can help. At the Deedstown market, the Trio scares people until Mr. Bradley arrives and sucks them all into one of his Creature-catching gadgets. Casper, Ra and Mantha then watch Mr. Bradley from afar and Casper reveals that he let Mr. Bradley capture them so that they could be safe from Razznik. In Mr. Bradley's van, Jimmy compliments his father until they spot Razznik, who is throwing cars everywhere, Razznik demands the town hands over Casper's uncles in one hour or they he will destroy the city. Mr. Bradley gets worried since he can't capture an "almost all powerful" leprechaun until Casper appears and tells him that he doesn't have to and Kibosh appears, which makes both Mr. Bradley and Jimmy scream in fear. Kibosh tells them that they mean no harm and assures tham that Razznik won't keep his word, therefore they can’t give the Trio to him. Later, Casper, Mantha, Ra, Thatch, Wolfie, Blob, Dummy Girl and Jimmy are all gathered in the latter's room, trying to think of a plan, Jimmy reminds them that every creature has a weakness, Thatch claims he doesn't have one so Jimmy reveals that he knows Thatch's, Wolfie's and Blob's weaknesses: Garlic, Silver and Freezing respectively and reveals he learned them from movies, Mantha then reveals the leprechaun’s weakness: get his pot of gold from the end of the rainbow since if they do, Razznik would have to do anything they wish for, Ra then asks where could they find the rainbow and Jimmy gets an idea. Kibosh shakes Casper's hand and wishes him good luck before they head outside but as they are about to leave, Mr. Bradley changes his mind and decides to give the Trio to Razznik as he believes creatures are "terrible". Jimmy however stands up for them, finally admitting that Casper, Ra and Mantha are his friends, leaving his father rather confused. Casper, Ra, Mantha, Thatch and Jimmy go to the Deedstown hospital, where they collect some dry ice and silver iode, which Casper then releases onto the clouds. According to Jimmy, this will make it rain within 15 minutes. To keep Razznik busy, all students of Scare School team up to attack him, despite the lack of their powers. Razznik meanwhile keeps trying to take Casper's powers. The battle takes them to the park. It finally starts to rain and a rainbow appears, revealing Razznik's pot of gold. Mantha tries to get to it, but Razznik uses her stolen powers to detach his arms and grab her. Casper throws Razznik to the ground, distracting him and allowing Mantha to get the pot of gold. She orders Razznik to give her the Cleptor, which she then gives to Kibosh who reverses its effects. Everyone gets his/her powers back and Razznik reverts to an ordinary leprechaun, who is captured by Mr. Bradley. The students and faculty go back to Scare School. Kibosh congratulates them all for their teamwork and has Frankengymteacher destroy the Cleptor. Kibosh also says his farewells to Mr. Bradley, stating he won't see them again, unless he least expects it. Mr. Bradley responds that he will be ready for them and will make a lot of new gadgets to catch creatures. Casper promises Jimmy he will see him again next Friday to play soccer. When the pirate ship takes off, Mr. Bradley asks Jimmy if he is really friends with those creatures. Jimmy confirms this, and Mr. Bradley says that maybe those creatures aren't so bad after all. At least, if they stay out of his town. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Kibosh